


Episode 5: "Lie With Me"

by gaypetersimmonds, spellwatch642



Series: The Valid Project: Season 1 [5]
Category: Original Work, bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwatch642/pseuds/spellwatch642
Summary: Since last year's disastrous production of Cats, the drama program at Shoreditch Secondary School has been shit. But this year, new teacher Mx Stenberg is going to try and make a statement by directing a Year 11 production of bare: A Pop Opera.The majority of students of Shoreditch really don't care about the show, but the drama kids are more excited than anything. The few students who end up auditioning aren't exactly the most popular at the school, and they don't all like each other, but that's not going to stop them. The show must go on, even if it means risking everything.





	Episode 5: "Lie With Me"

FADE IN:

 

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD

 

A PE lesson. Because of gender roles, the “boys” and the “girls” are separated. The boys are playing football while the girls run laps.

 

ALISTAIR is mysteriously missing from PE, so ESTHER is running alone, when she is suddenly joined by SANDY at her side.

 

SANDY  
Hey!

 

ESTHER  
Uh, hey!

 

SANDY  
Yeah, hey.

 

ESTHER  
Hey.

 

SANDY  
Okay, we should stop.

 

They stop running and start walking round the track together.

 

ESTHER  
[laughing nervously] Yeah. So, um, doing anything interesting this week?

 

SANDY  
Um… Oh! I’m going to that new ice cream place in town. I hear it’s really good.

 

ESTHER  
Yeah, same. I’ve been meaning to go there.

 

SANDY  
I was saying the same to Jake all week, and then he asked me to go. Literally, after school today.

 

ESTHER

Oh, really?  


SANDY  
He finally asked me on a date. Took his sweet time about it, even after the last time.

 

ESTHER  
[resigned] Mm. Straight men… be like that, I guess.

 

SANDY laughs but notices that ESTHER is sad, and instead of talking about it, she runs away from her problems. Literally. ESTHER keeps walking, watching her.

 

The camera pans around to the football field, where JAMES and BRYAN are wearing different coloured jerseys. JAMES currently has the ball, and is trying to get it past BRYAN.

 

BRYAN  
Aw, are you trying to impress your _boyfriend_?

 

JAMES  
No, trying to impress your mum.

 

The team oohs.

 

While BRYAN is distracted by his wounded pride, JAMES sneaks the ball past him and scores a goal, as JAMES’s team cheers.

 

BRYAN  
Yeah, you cheer for him now, but wait until he’s taking pictures of you in the changing room!

 

JAMES  
Speaking from experience, I assume?

 

The team is not oohing anymore. They’re watching with anticipation for a fight.

 

BRYAN  
I’m not the one who’s playing a fucking queer in the play!

 

JAMES pounces at BRYAN, and they begin to fight, JAMES pinning BRYAN down with BRYAN getting some good hits in on him.

 

They get pulled apart by WEBBER and a different TEACHER, JAMES with a bloody nose and BRYAN with scratches on his face.

 

WEBBER  
Someone get Cohen to the medical office immediately!

 

No one volunteers. ESTHER half-runs forward and helps JAMES off of the pitch, WEBBER yelling at BRYAN in the background.

 

ESTHER  
You okay?

 

JAMES  
Oh, I’m just amazing, why do you ask?

 

ESTHER  
[sighing] Where are you hurt?

 

JAMES  
Just, uh, the nose and the face and… shit.

 

ESTHER  
What? What is it?

 

JAMES  
Uh, nothing. Nothing at all.

 

ESTHER  
I wasn’t born yesterday, tell me.

 

JAMES  
Just… below my ribs. Ish.

 

ESTHER  
Can I see?

 

JAMES  
No! It’s fine! It’s probably just a little bruise.

 

ESTHER  
Okay. If you insist.

 

There’s a pause.

 

JAMES  
…Thanks.

 

ESTHER  
No problem. Thanks for getting me out of PE.

 

They nod at each other as they enter the school building, a strange form of friendship made.

 

FADE TO:

 

INT. THE ICE CREAM PARLOUR - AFTERNOON

 

JAKE and SANDY sit at a table together, the shop loud around them, almost empty ice cream bowls next to them.

 

SANDY  
Can I try some of the mango?

 

JAKE  
Hang on, you chose not to have this.

 

SANDY  
Please! Please… You can have some of mine!

 

JAKE  
Fine. But only because I’m a gentleman.

 

SANDY  
The best gentleman.

 

They swap bowls and begin to eat.

 

SANDY  
Oh, this is really good. I was so stupid.

 

JAKE  
No! You did great.

 

SANDY  
Next time I’m getting this, though.

 

JAKE  
Oh, there’s going to be a next time, is there? That’s a first.

 

SANDY  
OK, we were 14. It is _very_ different now.

 

JAKE  
Shit, if there’s going to be a next time, have you seen the new Star Wars movie? I remember we saw the Force Awakens movie together, like, a year ago.

 

SANDY  
God, I actually haven’t got round to it… Do you hate me now? I really want to.

 

JAKE  
[gasping] You’ve got to! It’s so good. Oscar Isaac is great in it.

 

SANDY  
Oh, yeah! I had such a big crush on him after seeing the last one.

 

JAKE  
[mock scandalised] Sandy!

 

SANDY  
We should totally watch it together. Get ice cream, have a whole movie night?

 

JAKE  
Cool. Sounds good, I’ll invite Alistair and Tai and Esther and Sophie and them.

 

SANDY  
Nice! You know… it’s really fucking cool how easy this is. We just get things done, not like one of _those_ couples.

 

JAKE  
[laughing] Let’s keep it up then!

 

SANDY  
Through it all!

 

They both laugh a little and then there’s an awkward pause.

 

SANDY  
Oh, hey, big shot… actor. You’re understudying Peter now, huh?

 

JAKE  
God… I guess so? I’m not even close to as good as Alistair so I don’t know what Mx was thinking. Or Esther. Or Ms Woods. Whoever made that fucking stupid decision.

 

SANDY  
Shut up, you’re amazing. I mean, your voice is amazing. Remember when we used to do High School Musical singalongs?

 

JAKE  
[scrunching up his face] Do I have to remember?

 

SANDY  
Shut up! _I_ was the mediocre Gabriella, you were actually good.

 

JAKE  
Thanks, that’s really nice of you, but do you reckon Mx is going to make me rehearse everything? Like… _everything_ everything?

 

SANDY  
Don’t worry, I won’t be jealous. It’s James Cohen, who hasn’t he kissed?

 

JAKE  
Haha. I just… Alistair is so much better than me, anyway.

 

SANDY  
I mean, you can always tell Mx you can’t do it, but you really should. Don’t throw away your talent.

 

JAKE  
You dropped out of the play.

 

SANDY  
I don’t have any talent to throw away. I’m doing something I actually like now.

 

JAKE  
OK, Gabriella, I’ll think about it.

 

SANDY smiles and tries to lean over to kiss him - the table’s too wide. They both laugh a little and stand up, leaning over uncomfortably and kissing briefly.

 

FADE TO:

 

INT. SSS SCHOOL HALL - AFTERNOON

 

AMELIA, LEXI, and SOPHIE MICHAELS - a pretty, cheerful girl with lots of colourful clips in her hair - are dancing onstage to a funky disco song, ALISTAIR also onstage, bopping along in awe.

 

AMELIA, LEXI, SOPHIE  
_911! Emergency! It's time to be a grown up  
_ _We done gone and made the call -  
_ _But you need to pick the phone up  
_ _Ring your mother, tell it all  
_ _Just go ahead and own up  
_ _Stop your lying, drop the drama  
_ _Tell the world but first tell mama  
_ _Let her know_

 

They strike a pose, and everyone cheers. QUENTIN starts to speak as they get off the stage, high fiving and stuff.

 

QUENTIN  
Guys… that was so goddamn good… Sophie, I literally can’t believe this is only your second rehearsal. You’re ridiculous. Anyway, Amelia, Emma and I have been discussing… things, and we’ve come up with some ideas. I’ll let Amelia tell you.

 

AMELIA steps forward, smiling.

 

AMELIA  
That’s me, by the way. I’m Amelia. As you’ve just heard, we’ve been discussing the cohesion of the show, and… you’re all very talented actors, but what we need you to be is, well, friends! We’re working on this together and we’re going to be spending a lot of time together over the next months, so… I suggest you do whatever kids do these days and bond! You can arrange that, right?

 

NICK  
Oh, we can indeed, miss. We can indeed.

 

QUENTIN  
That’s it for today then. Get yourself sorted.

 

Once the adults have started to pack up and get ready to leave, NICK turns to the rest of the students, grinning.

 

NICK  
Fellow teens! As we all know, nothing brings people together  better than copious amounts of alcohol, so, clearly, we should all come to mine on Saturday and get absolutely shitfaced. Who’s in?

 

ALISTAIR immediately steps away, scandalised.

 

ESTHER  
Is the alcohol part necessary?

 

JAMES  
I sure hope it is!

 

BRYAN  
I’m not going.

 

NICK  
Good! The rest of y’all?

 

TAI  
It is on a Saturday, so not a school night. I’m good to come.

 

ESTHER  
Yeah, but… God, fine. Al? You up for it?

 

ALISTAIR  
I-- I mean, isn’t it technically, you know, bad?

 

NICK  
Yeah, “technically” being the operative word. It’s like with smoking.

 

JAKE  
Okay, I don’t think--

 

JAMES  
I think it sounds pretty sick.

 

NICK  
What, no football practise now alcohol’s on offer?

 

JAMES  
[rolling his eyes] Nick, I swear to God…

 

NICK  
Don’t really care. Whatever, Saturday, 7-ish, I’ll text you all my address.

 

The group disperse and ESTHER and ALISTAIR convene in a corner.

 

ESTHER  
I think we should go, because Ms Woods is right, we do need to do some team building, however awful the phrase is. But if you don’t want to, we won’t.

 

ALISTAIR  
[half-joking] It’s fine, we can go. I just won’t touch anything out of fear it will contaminate me and then I’ll have to shower in boiling hot water for several hours to cleanse my sins.

 

ESTHER  
Okay, if you’re sure about that…

 

ALISTAIR  
I love you. Okay, I’m just going to go to the loo to calm down a bit. I’ll be back in a sec.

 

ESTHER  
Okay, have fun!

 

ESTHER waves and starts to finish putting her things in her bag. JAKE, the only other person still in the room, half jogs over to her and leans around to get her attention.

 

JAKE  
Hey, uh…

 

ESTHER  
[slightly coldly] Yeah, what is it?

 

JAKE  
I just… I’m really sorry but I don’t think I can understudy Peter. There are so many lines to learn, and I’m absolute shite compared to any of the other leads.

 

ESTHER  
Come on, shut the fuck up. I’ve heard you sing, you’re incredible. Like _really_ good. And if you can remember all those… football… moves or whatever, you can get your lines.

 

JAKE  
But, like, I don’t want to kiss a boy. Onstage. At all, even. Not okay. For me. Sorry.

 

ESTHER turns and tilts her head sardonically at him, saying nothing.

 

JAKE  
You wouldn’t want to kiss a man even if you were acting, would you?

 

ESTHER  
Mm, no, but the difference there is that I am genuinely, truly and wholeheartedly heterophobic. I really just hate straight people, so if you properly hate gay people, do as you will, but I don’t think you do.

 

JAKE  
I’m not doing it, Esther. I have a girlfriend.

 

ESTHER  
Yeah, I know, so even if your parents are old and homophobic and that--

 

JAKE  
They’re not homophobic, they just…

 

ESTHER  
Shove your girlfriend in their faces if they start accusing you of anything. Just… be there for Al when he needs you. He’s your friend.

 

JAKE  
Fucking hell. Fine. Fine. Jesus. I’ll… see you on Saturday.

 

ALISTAIR re-enters and walks up to them, JAKE already starting to leave.

 

JAKE  
[to ALISTAIR] I can’t walk with you today. Sorry. I’ll see you on Saturday.

 

ALISTAIR  
[taken aback] Yeah, see you.

 

JAKE leaves. ALISTAIR gives ESTHER a “what just happened?” look, and she gives him a “I’ll tell you later” look.

 

FADE TO:

 

EXT. NICK’S HOUSE - EVENING

 

NICK’s house is your average suburban house - with a WONDERLAND: WHERE NEVER ALWAYS FINDS YOU sign sloppily taped onto the front door.

 

ESTHER and ALISTAIR stand at the door, staring at the sign.

 

ALISTAIR  
Well, at least he gets his character?

 

ESTHER  
[almost proudly] Yeah, he does. Okay, unto the breach, dear friend…

 

ALISTAIR  
Okay. Do you know where the bathrooms are? In case of, you know, emergencies?

 

ESTHER  
I’m not even going to bother asking why you think I’d know where the bathrooms are. I'll help you find them, come on.

 

She walks up to the door and knocks.

 

NICK opens it, wearing a feather boa that matches his hair perfectly, as “Voulez Vous” by ABBA plays inside.

 

NICK  
Hey! You’re the last ones to arrive! Too scared to come?

 

ALISTAIR and ESTHER laugh nervously at the truth as they enter.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, NICK’S HOUSE

 

They enter the house, a slow sweeping shot of the cast all hanging around in their usual groups in various places around the living room and kitchen, mostly looking bored and tired.

 

Someone has tried to create a party like atmosphere, but no one’s really drunk yet so it hasn’t worked. Surfaces are covered in alcohol and questionable looking brownies.

 

NICK  
Welcome to Casa de Moi! Please, make yourselves at home.

 

ESTHER nods, but they don’t move, as NICK wanders away, picking up several miscellaneous bottles.

 

NICK  
So… Anybody want a drink?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. NICK’S HOUSE - NIGHT

 

Everyone except ALISTAIR is drinking now, acting slightly more tipsy, the groups starting to integrate amongst themselves.  ALISTAIR watches from a corner, next to NICK, who, while having drank a lot, is acting practically sober.

 

NICK  
So… what’s the deal with you and… Miss Tudor?

 

He gestures towards LIZ, who is loudly laughing at something JORDAN said.

 

ALISTAIR  
We’re best friends, why?

 

NICK  
She’s, like, obsessed with you, isn’t she?

 

ALISTAIR  
I-- I mean, there’s been rumours that she has a crush on me, but like-- She literally knows I’m gay. But, to be honest…

 

NICK  
Yes?

 

ALISTAIR  
It’s… kind of creepy sometimes. I kind of wish she would just stop and leave me alone so we could go back to being just friends, without the whole… Not to-- I don’t mean to--

 

NICK  
[mock gasping] Alistair, that is _so_ rude. Why would you say that about your friend?

 

ALISTAIR  
I-- I’m sorry, I-- I didn’t-- I-- Sorry, I--

 

NICK  
Oh my God, calm yourself. I was kidding.

 

ALISTAIR  
Sorry.

 

NICK starts to walk away.

 

ALISTAIR  
Please don’t leave me alone!

 

NICK  
You’ll be fine, wallflower.

 

He tosses his feather boa around ALISTAIR and weaves his way through the crowd, bumping into SOPHIE, who has started dancing to the music, accompanied by an awkwardly laughing SANDY, who basically doesn’t do anything but shimmy and be dragged around by SOPHIE.

 

NICK  
[uncomfortably cheerful] Looking good, Michaels!

 

She laughs and ruffles his hair as he goes into the kitchen, where LIZ is now chatting with TAI.

 

LIZ

Oh my god, that’s my favourite element too!

 

TAI  
People think Hydrogen is overrated, but it’s actually really interesting once you look into it!

 

 

They stop and turn around to see NICK, just staring with raised eyebrows.

 

NICK  
That… I didn’t even hear the whole conversation, and that was definitely the nerdiest interaction to ever exist. Do you want to call the Guiness book of records or shall I?

 

TAI  
Yeah, you’re fucking hilarious, Nick, thanks.

 

NICK  
I know… They call me Hydrogen, because I’m… so interesting.

 

TAI  
[only for LIZ] I’m going to go to the loo. See you later.

 

LIZ  
Yeah!

 

She turns to NICK, her smile instantly becoming a sneer.

 

NICK  
I was… actually looking for you.

 

LIZ  
Why?

 

NICK  
Why are you looking at me like that? I say good things sometimes! It’s a good thing, I swear.

 

LIZ  
Okay? What is it, then?

 

NICK  
Alright, you know James?

 

LIZ  
Unfortunately, yeah.

 

NICK  
Well, he’s my best friend, and he’s been too nervous to tell you himself…

 

There’s a pause.

 

LIZ  
Come on, just spit it out.

 

NICK  
I can’t…

 

LIZ death glares him, which doesn’t really work because she’s wasted, but NICK pretends he’s scared anyway.

 

NICK  
Okay… He… He has a huge crush on you.

 

LIZ smiles for a moment, and then frowns.

 

LIZ  
You’re lying. God, you are such a dick!

 

NICK  
I’m not, I swear! He said he really enjoyed your tutoring sessions. And the only time he’s ever used a science book was to sleep on it in class.

 

LIZ  
Wow. That all?

 

NICK  
No! He, uh… He thinks you sing really well.

 

LIZ gasps.

 

LIZ  
Oh my God… You’re right.

 

NICK drinks from the bottle he is holding to hide his smile.

 

NICK  
So, uh, do you like him?

 

LIZ  
No! Fuck no! Ew!

 

She stumbles off back into the living room, where a game of spin the bottle has commenced, the alcohol having finally kicked in properly.

 

SANDY leads JAKE off to the bathroom, whilst ESTHER watches with extreme hate in her eyes and everyone else “ooh”s, a far more cohesive and friendly group now.

 

LIZ grabs JAMES by the collar and drags him into the kitchen - where NICK has mysteriously disappeared from.

 

JAMES  
What the fuck are you doing? Are you about to do a fucking pop quiz?

 

LIZ  
No, why would I-- Look, Nick just told me something.

 

JAMES  
And you decided to talk to me about it because…?

 

LIZ  
Because it’s to do with you. He said you, uh, you have a crush on me.

 

JAMES  
I do?

 

LIZ  
Y-- Yes?

 

JAMES  
Why would I do that to myself?

 

LIZ nervously laughs, looking around the room.

 

LIZ  
What are you talking about?

 

JAMES  
Why would anyone think I have a crush on you? It’s _obviously_ Nick being a dick for no reason.

 

LIZ  
What? But-- That makes no sense.

 

JAMES  
What makes no sense? I don’t have a crush on you. Plain and simple. Why do you even care?

 

LIZ  
I was just curious! That’s good, you know. Great, actually! Because I would never like you. Not in a million years.

 

JAMES  
No need to get all defens--

 

LIZ  
I’m not defensive! Was this all just a joke? Get your little gremlin friend to tell me all this bullshit so you all could have a good laugh?

 

JAMES  
I would never do that! Nick barely talks to me right now, alright?

 

LIZ  
Yeah, sure, totally. God, you’re really just trying to ruin my life right now, aren’t you?

 

JAMES  
What life?

 

ELIZABETH  
_My_ fucking life! God, do you know how long Alistair and I have been doing theatre together for? Four. Years. He's the only other autistic person I know, he _understands_ me! And then you just swoop in and steal him from me, like a-- a-- like an asshole who thinks he can do whatever he wants! “Oh, I’ll just join the school show and do whatever I want”, well, fuck you! And you fucking dare call me defensive for it? Why would I ever want the attention of a self-absorbed, a more emo Jason Dean looking dickhead, who can't even be bothered to crack open a book, any book, not even once a year? Or someone who doesn't know what affection really means, or commitment, and I assume many, many more words in the dictionary. Why would I ever choose someone who can't even tell the difference between Richard Gere and Richard Beymer, or laughs at the mention of Charles Dickens like a 12 year old when I could be looking at someone sensitive, smart and sweet like-- Like Alistair?

 

JAMES  
Alright, you clearly have some deep issues that don’t have anything to do with me. But since you decided to take them out on me, let’s get a few things straight. Like the fact that I _am_ straight. Like the fact that Alistair is not, not even slightly and while you keep chasing him, and many, many more things you’ll never have, like _Ivy,_ I’m going to go ahead and enjoy this party and help Esther put on a good show. Enjoy the party, if you’re capable of that.

 

LIZ isn’t sure how to react to this, so she remains silent, staring at the ground.

 

JAMES scoffs, rolling his eyes, and then walks out of the room, leaving LIZ to try to hold back tears as she stares at her reflection in the window.

 

LIZ  
Fuck you.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. NICK’S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

 

The party is still in full swing, with JAMES taking his seat again, in the circle of people.

 

There is an empty bottle in the middle of it.

 

JAMES  
Did I miss anything interesting? Anyone slap a bitch yet?

 

JAKE and SANDY walk back in, arms still around each other, NICK following them, as ESTHER watches them.

 

ESTHER  
The night is still young.

 

NICK  
Since you’re here now, why don’t you spin next?

 

JAMES  
I can think of a lot of reasons.

 

LEXI  
Just spin the fucking bottle, babe.

 

JAMES rolls his eyes and steps over people to get to the circle. He spins the bottle and everyone cheers as it spins, eventually landing on JORDAN.

 

Everyone “ooh”s as LIZ walks in, watching JAMES and JORDAN get up together, NICK getting up too and pushing them towards a cupboard.

 

NICK  
Off you go, off to the closet to make out!

 

ESTHER  
It’s a fucking cupboard!

 

JAMES and JORDAN both glance at LIZ, then hurriedly enter the cupboard together.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. THE CUPBOARD, NICK’S HOUSE

 

JAMES and JORDAN are awkwardly standing around.

 

JAMES  
So… Weather, huh? Wind be wild.

 

JORDAN  
Yeah. It… be like that.

 

JAMES  
Alright, can we just make out? It’s easier than having social interactions of any kind.

 

JORDAN  
Yeah, I don’t really want to do that.

 

JAMES  
God, me neither.

 

JORDAN  
Good.

 

There’s a very awkward pause.

 

JORDAN  
Um, what were you and Liz talking about?

 

JAMES  
Nick told her I had a crush on her, because his latest goal is to ruin my life, I told her I didn’t, she went off on me, I went off on her, now we’re… Here. Basically, rehearsal is going to be even more unbearable now.

 

JORDAN  
[nodding] Does sound like her.

 

JAMES  
To be fair, I was kind of a dick to her. My wording of some things… May have been a bit off. So… Look, I’m just mad at Nick.

 

JORDAN  
Fun having a bullshit feud with your best friend, isn’t it?

 

JAMES  
Oh, yeah, the most fun I had in years. [pause] I don’t think Liz hates you. At all. You don’t look at a person you hate like that, I’m just saying.

 

JORDAN  
Well, maybe not, but she’s decided I’m a bitch, so it’s going to take some convincing to make that change.

 

JAMES  
Yeah, and Nick just decided I’m a huge jerk, and I think I’m gonna have to do the same.

 

JORDAN  
Did you and Nick ever…?

 

JAMES  
What? No! I’m straight.

 

JORDAN  
Wow, sorry!

 

Long silence. The music that was playing changes to something more Traditionally Sexy.

 

JORDAN  
[sighing] Five minutes left. Right, just so it’s not awkward later, do you want to rehearse our choreo for One?

 

JAMES  
But Al still hasn’t… Ah.

 

JORDAN  
Yeah.

 

JAMES  
Yeah. Sure.

 

They begin to make out, and the camera quickly pans away.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. NICK’S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

 

ESTHER has joined ALISTAIR against the wall, as the others joke around.

 

ESTHER  
I’m positive they’re not making out in there.

 

The timer rings.

 

JAMES and JORDAN leaving the cupboard, their hair and clothing askew.

 

ALISTAIR  
Well, that’s a kick in the dick.

 

LIZ  
What happened in there?

 

JAMES  
[deadpan] We made sweet, sweet baby-making love.

 

NICK sighs for a moment, and then smiles.

 

NICK  
Okay! So, who wants to go next?

 

Ignoring everyone else, NICK darts to the centre of the circle and spins the bottle himself. It lands on LEXI, who immediately laughs.

 

NICK  
What?

 

LEXI  
[still laughing] Well, I guess it could be worse.

 

She stands up and drags NICK into the cupboard, the game resumes. Pan to JAMES, who is walking over to ESTHER and ALISTAIR.

 

JAMES  
Hey. Refusing to participate in solidarity with incels?

 

ESTHER  
Yeah, entitled men are my favourite kind of people.

 

JAMES picks up a cup from a table next to them and downs it.

 

ESTHER  
Do you even know what’s in that?

 

JAMES  
Don’t really care, to be honest.

 

ESTHER  
James… Please be healthy once…

 

JAMES  
Why would I do that? Anyway, I’m gonna go take a smoke break now.

 

ALISTAIR  
A break from what?

 

JAMES  
Nick.

 

ESTHER  
God, fair enough.

 

JAMES  
If you two wanna join me, that’s cool.

 

ESTHER  
I don’t smoke.

 

ALISTAIR  
I-- I need some fresh air, so…

 

ESTHER  
So you’re gonna go out with a smoker?

 

ALISTAIR looks at her like “back off, I’m trying to be gay and make friends”.

 

JAMES  
The oppression never ends.

 

JAMES leaves. After a moment, ALISTAIR follows him.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. NICK’S HOUSE - SAME TIME

 

JAMES is smoking a cigarette as ALISTAIR stands beside him, watching.

 

JAMES  
I was starting to get a little… Just a bit… [pause] Sorry, I-- I’m claustrophobic. And sometimes it feels like loud noises are like walls closing in, and with all the weird lighting in the house and the yelling just--

 

There’s a pause, JAMES trailing off.

 

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, I get it, it’s-- It’s not a fun time. Sensory overload and shit, you know…

 

JAMES  
Unfortunately, I know. I’m just-- I never wanna play another game of spin the bottle with theatre kids ever again. It’s a nightmare created by capitalists to stir up drama.

 

ALISTAIR  
What’s the nightmare, spin the bottle or theatre kids?

 

JAMES  
Both. It’s all a… [pause] Fucking… Words… Uh, trick? Trick! To get you to buy more bottle based products. See? Capitalist.

 

ALISTAIR  
That’s the definition of the word, I’m very proud of you.

 

JAMES  
I mean, it could’ve been worse, but it also could have been better. If I was in there with, I don’t know… Esther. Or you. I wouldn’t object to having you around, at all.

 

ALISTAIR  
Wow. First time I’ve ever heard something like that.

 

JAMES  
That’s bullshit.

 

ALISTAIR  
Well, as they say, life is bullshit.

 

JAMES  
No, seriously. I don’t understand. You’re always so… Nice and shit. It just doesn’t make sense that you… Wouldn’t…

 

ALISTAIR shrugs.

 

ALISTAIR  
It’s just the way it is, you know. You take what you’re given and all.

 

JAMES  
Yeah, I get it. Look, you don’t have to-- We don’t have to talk.

 

ALISTAIR  
I don’t mind talking to you, but if you want to be quiet, that’s totally fine, sorry.

 

JAMES  
You’re a really good Peter. Very… Who was the guy Esther worships?

 

ALISTAIR  
Esther only worships two men, myself and Michael Arden, and if you mean Michael Arden, I might start crying right here, you can’t stop me.

 

JAMES  
Yeah, Michael Arden! I’m still trying to figure out how I want to shape the character, but it’s just a bit hard. I can’t really relate to the whole… Thing with him as much as I’d like to.

 

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, yeah. I don’t really trust straight people playing Peter or Jason, but I think you’ll be able to do a good job. I mean, you’re the one straight man I trust, because… Um, you just have to keep listening, you know? Just feel the character, understand his journey, how he is the way he is and just let yourself become someone else.

 

JAMES  
Thanks, Al. Really. I just really want this to go well.

 

He throws his now finished cigarette on the ground, then steps on it.

 

JAMES  
I’m gonna go back in. You coming?

 

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, totally.

 

They go back inside together.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SSS SCHOOL HALL - AFTERNOON

 

The CAST are all standing around chatting as people gradually start to arrive. LEXI and NICK walk in together.

 

NICK  
No, fuck you, because it literally took me two hours to get your lipstick out of my hair!

 

LEXI  
Alright, babe, fuck you for my hangover on Sunday. I had to fake being ill all day.

 

She flips NICK off as he smiles at her. QUENTIN, EMMA and  AMELIA enter from the backstage area, the chatter quickly subsiding.

 

AMELIA  
Afternoon, kids! I believe we’re going to…

 

EMMA  
Take it from a group number. I thought Wedding Bells, if you’re up for that, Amy?

 

AMELIA  
Absolutely!

 

LIZ takes her place at the piano as the other cast members gather on the stage, along with AMELIA and QUENTIN. She starts to play a calm tune which quickly becomes more jazzy and upbeat.

 

AMELIA  
_It's a wedding y'all, so clap your hands  
_ _Boys in the house, and these boys can dance.  
_ _Raise the roof in praise of them  
_ _Bring out the wedding bells and give me amen._

 

STUDENTS  
_Wedding bells, wedding bells  
_ _Souls are singing  
_ _Wedding bells, wedding bells  
_ _Truth is ringing_

 

LEXI  
_Jesus made the Blind Man see_

 

AMELIA  
_Gave sight to you and sight to me_

 

SOPHIE  
_He and him a perfect love_

 

AMELIA  
_The blessings are sent from heaven above_

 

LEXI  
_Jesus said to love your brother_

 

SOPHIE  
_Do unto others as you would have done_

 

AMELIA  
_You can see they love each other,  
_ _Let's get to the part where two become one_

 

STUDENTS  
_Wedding bells, wedding bells  
_ _Souls are singing  
_ _Wedding bells, wedding bells  
_ _Truth is ringing  
_ _Wedding bells, wedding bells  
_ _Souls are singing  
_ _Wedding bells, wedding bells  
_ _Truth is ringing_

 

ALISTAIR and JAMES walk onto the stage. They hold hands, both smiling.

 

AMELIA  
_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today  
_ _To bless the union of Peter and Jason_

 

STUDENTS [rapidly]  
_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to today to bless the union of Peter and Jason_

 

AMELIA  
_Thank you, choir!_

 

STUDENTS  
_You're welcome_

 

AMELIA  
_If anyone can show us why this union should not take place  
_ _Let him speak now or forever hold his peace_

 

They look into the audience and no one objects.

 

AMELIA  
Now that's a surprise… On to the vows.

 

ALISTAIR  
We've written our own.

 

AMELIA  
Uh huh, I hate that. Stick with tradition… where you can.

 

ALISTAIR  
Please?

 

AMELIA  
Go ahead…

 

ALISTAIR  
_You, my companion  
_ _You, my best friend_

 

JAMES takes ALISTAIR's hand and gently kisses it.

 

ALISTAIR  
_You, my beginning  
_ _True till the end_

 

JAMES  
_You, my companion  
_ _You, in my heart  
_ _You, with me always  
_ _Never to part_

 

AMELIA  
_I can tell you've found true love  
_ _And blah, blah, blah, it's fate  
_ _Chantelle has got her own dreams  
_ _Denzel ain't one to wait  
_ _Exchange the rings, a symbol of your perfect love…_

 

The camera focuses on ALISTAIR, and the scene behind him changes to:

 

INT. DINING ROOM, ALISTAIR’S HOUSE - EVENING

 

ALISTAIR and his parents - MONICA and PATRICK - sit at the dining room table, ALISTAIR looking uncomfortable.

 

MONICA  
Where were we, again?

 

PATRICK  
We were talking about the school play this year!

 

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, I um… I got a big part. Esther’s Nadia, so we’re working together on that.

 

MONICA  
Oh, so you must be that other girl… oh, what was her name? Ivy?

 

ALISTAIR hesitates, before nodding.

 

PATRICK  
We can’t wait to see it, honey! You’re just an amazing little actress!

 

ALISTAIR nervously laughs and nods, closing his eyes.

 

When he re-opens his eyes, we are back on stage, still in the positions of Wedding Bells.

 

EMMA barges onto stage, making ALISTAIR jump.

 

EMMA  
Woooh! Jason, I'm so proud of you, always the first at everything. You both have grown up so fast. Now, Peter, don't you keep me waiting too long. Where is she?

 

JORDAN comes on stage and pushes ALISTAIR away, standing in his place next to JAMES.

 

AMELIA  
Sorry, baby, I didn't buy tickets for the circus… Coming, Denzel!

 

JORDAN  
I'm sorry Peter. You understand.

 

QUENTIN walks on and joins JAMES and JORDAN’s hands.

 

QUENTIN  
What God has joined let no man tear apart. True love is forever.

 

STUDENTS  
_Forever_

 

ALISTAIR  
_Jason come with me_

 

STUDENTS  
_Forever_

 

ALISTAIR  
_There's time to change your mind_

 

STUDENTS  
_Forever_

 

ALISTAIR  
_We were meant to be_

 

STUDENTS  
_Forever_

 

ALISTAIR  
_We can leave this all behind_

 

STUDENTS  
_For ever and ever and ever and ever_

 

ALISTAIR  
_Behind_

 

STUDENTS  
_For ever and ever forever amen_

 

ALISTAIR  
_Behind!_

 

_CUT TO BLACK_

 

_END OF EPISODE_


End file.
